


Always there

by fitzjosie



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzjosie/pseuds/fitzjosie
Summary: Hope's had a rough day. Thankfully, Scott is a very caring and understanding daddy.





	Always there

He knew it had been a rough day when Hope barely met his eyes on her way in the door that evening. She seemed tense and fussy, not a word he would usually apply to his girlfriends bigself. Generally, Hope was only little at the weekends or on special days, or on vacation. However these times did seem to happen, if she’s had a rough day at work she could end up needing littleself time in the evening. Not that Scott minded of course, he loved his little one and looking after her made him happy, he just hated that a working week drop meant that she was stressed and upset.

Hope had excused herself straight after dinner to go nap on the couch, Scott hoped that she would naturally regress during this time. It was a lot better than a panic drop and he was also proud that Hope had taken herself for a nap knowing it would help. She wasn’t the best at looking after herself and he was glad that she was taking more care over her needs, both big and little wise.

As soon as he walked into the room, he could tell his little girl was here. Hope was curled up on the couch, thumb in her mouth as wide eyes watched the tv with interest. Hope landed at about 4-6 years old in her headspace, she seemed to be in the middle portion of that given she had set the tv up unaided though was watching a programme that her 6 year old self definitely would’ve deemed “too babyish”.

Scott grabbed a paci from their supply cabinet and her favourite comfort blanket before walking over to Hope, smiling at the bright smile she gave him around her thumb. He sat down beside her and gently nudged her thumb out of the way before clipping her paci to the top of her shirt, then offering it to her.

“There, that’s my beautiful baby girl” he smiled and she grinned back at him, sucking happily on the paci as she curled up to his side. He let her head rest on her lap and passed over her favourite blanket which she snuggled under her chin, making soft noises of contentment. Hearing that made Scott’s heart soar, all he ever wanted was for Hope to be happy and he was glad that he could help with that.

After a little while, she seemed restless and wasn’t paying attention to the tv anymore so Scott turned it off and gently lifted her up so she was sat on his lap, her back resting against the armrest of the couch. He tickled her neck and she squirmed happily, giggling and flapping her arms.

“Noooooo, daddyyyy” she giggled, he let up after a moment and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

“You’re a very cuddly baby tonight” he told her and she hummed in agreement

“Daddy cuddles” she stated, picking at the sleeve of his shirt before looking down at her own outfit. She was still wearing her big girl work clothes and they itched. She started struggling to take the jacket off and daddy helped her but then stopped her from going any further.

“Cmon I’ll take you upstairs and get you dressed, okay baby?” He said and she nodded, jumping up off his lap and taking his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> hey, this is my first attempt writing Hope as a little but I hope you enjoyed it, just wanted to put out something fluffier in tone than my other series. Not sure if this will be one shots or a continued story but let me know if you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading


End file.
